old love, new life
by mileydestinyjonas
Summary: miley tried for three years to breake free from the hannah montana immagine and to show the world who she really is. But what if someone from the past came back,what if all the feelings from the past would rush to miley heart leving her hanging, and making her reconsidering her life -NILEY-
1. Hellos and goodbyes

February 26

I can't believe he really done that, and with a girl like her.

If he really felt the need to fuck he could ,at least,

don't do that with a hundred paparazzi around him.

Oh,but when he comes home he's gonna hear me.

I mean what kind of boy would have had an affair while he has a fiancè at home.

He not only hurt me, but he humiliated me in front of all the world...

"_baby I'm sleeping at Ethan's tonight do not worry"_ that's what he told me,

Liar liar liar,

I'm totally freaking out right now and I'm about to rip the magazine in my hand,

sweet niblets why people always let me down.

I hear the door open and liam's bag hitting the ground,

"**hey baby"** he says with his awful smile, I feel the anger grow in me.

"**baby!, you even dare to call me baby after this!"** I say slamming the magazine on his hand.

He just stares at it, he not even tries to make up an excuses "**so is it true? "** I ask

I got no answer, so I start screaming on his face, he tries to defend himself,but it isn't working.

I'm tired of him,of all his lies and his excuses,I'm done.

I go upstairs and start packing. **"miley came on, where are you going"**

"**me? Nowhere, is you who are leaving" **I drag his suitcase down the stairs and out the door,

"**you can't be serous, Mi"** he begs, almost out the door.

"**you right, I'm not serous, I' super extra serous"** I scream

"**oh and take this with you,it meant nothing anyway"** I pull the ring off of my finger

and throw it at his feet, then I close the door and break down crying.

I don't know why I'm crying, I mean, I've been with him for almost three years but

he was always away so, we weren't that close,at last not in this past months.

I thought that a wedding could bring us together again but I was wrong,

because no matter what I do, there's always been a kind of wall between me and liam.

It was something untouchable almost abstract,and yet it was there.

I never understood what was wrong in our relationship,but I can tell that it isn't an healthy one.

He was always away for work and he seem to care more about the paparazzi than about me

and I, well I just tried to catch his attention by changing and becoming the perfect girl for him.

We were so uncomfortable around each other that we never even made love.

At that thought more tears were running down my cheeks,

I started to remember how my first time felt, it was awesome, and so exciting.

We were in Georgia and he was perfect, unlike with liam, I felt comfortable around him.

Back than he was the only thing that I had fore sure, we were young,only seventeen,

but he really loved me,and there was nothing between us but passion and much, much love.

What if liam is not the only one that needs to go back home, maybe I need it too.

I always said that his arms were my home,so maybe I need to call him.

And that's exactly what I will do.

I picked up my phone and I dialed his number,which I still remember.

"**hello?" **I hear an angelic voice, more manly than the last time I heard it,but I know that it was him.

"**hello who's there?"** he repeats, I know I have to answer but he got me confused,

and he is not even here, came on miley you can do that, it's just a call.

"**hey nick, I think we need to talk".**

**Hello there, this is the first story that I make I hope you liked it, I will update soon,i mean as soon as I know where this will lead. Anyway let me know what do you think of it, the reviews kinda make my day so, see y'all soon =D. **


	2. playin' games and good advices

13 march

the days went by and,by now, the rumors are spreading all over the web.

Liam flew out to Australia and I was left alone facing not only the media but even my fans.

Don't get me wrong I love them but, they know how to be rude sometimes;

in these days I tried to slow things down by denying the deleting of my wedding,

none believed me so now here I am staring at my computer screen and checking,one by one,

the gossip sites and everyone of them are talking about me, crazy isn't it ?...

Can't stop thinking about the call I and nick had last time.

I was trying to explain him what was happened,useless to say he already know every detail,

He was kind with me and he even tried to stop me from crying,but he was a million miles away so,

he couldn't do much. He didn't knew it but just hearing his voice calmed me down.

I went to sleep with the phone against my ear that night,to keep him close,

just like when we were fourteen.

Now it is his turn to play,I've already make the break up official, the only thing left to do is wait and see...

_**NICK**_

I just finished eating my lunch, and since keivin and dani were getting syrupy,

I decided to get back to my hotel room. When I go inside I open my laptop an check twitter.

I'd rather never done that, as soon as I was in all the people started to mentions me;

there are things like

_** nickjonas **__**came one, take her back,**_ or _,__** nickjonas **__**she's single,your time is here.**_

I really don't get what the hell was happening, but the curiosity overcomes me,

so I go to a gossip site,one of the ones I hate,

and the title _"miley called off her engagement"_ was everywhere.

I mean, I knew that she had a tough time with him but not that it will come to this.

A doubt appeared in my head, what if she called me to ask me something,

what if she want me back.

Oh crap there isn't a person, in this all world, that is more fucked up than me.

Okay I think I need an advice. I get up and walk down the corridor of the hotel,

I pass by a lot of door until I get in front of the only one that mattered.

I open it and as soon as I saw him I say **"i know that I don't do that often but...i need an advice Joe"**

I didn't need to say it twice, at those words joe's eyes sparkled.

"**i was waiting for you bro, came on have a sit."**

Joe know every thing about me and miley, from the firs time that I saw her

till the last second we spend together, that's why I come to him.

"**Joe,i'm confuse what should I do"**

"**dude, we can stay here hours talking about how to get miley back, but i've learned something lately,you have to stop to ask yourself all those how to...what ifs...buts. For once, nick, just once stop be rational, cause let's face it, love isn't rational. Stop ask for explanations, cause some times there aren't any. Follow you heart and hope you made the right decision nothing else,No regrets, none else opinion, just do what you want and if you want miley back ,than damn it nick, get that girl back!"**

WOW, since when joe is become so deep. Blanda is really doing him well

I thanked him and get out of that room with an amazed exception on.

This was too much to take in, so I walked to my room and with every step I take,

I get more and more sure that joe is right. It's crazy isn't it...


	3. when jemi gets involved

16th March

I'm on my bed,watching the alarm on my bedside table,

4:11 it's what it display. "only 4:11" I say disappointed.

Yeah disappointed, cause it's seems that it's been 4:11 for ever.

Lately time doesn't want pass by.

It's just so boring being in a big house,in a big city and in a big country,

with such a little amount of things to do or people to be with.

Maybe i need a vacation, Oh yeah, a relaxing vacation.

I mean, Liam is not the only one who can have fun,and can mass around.

Ya know, I'm pretty sure he will come back, he loves the money too much to give me up,

but 'till he does, I want to give him hell, I want to humiliate him as he did with me,

so I thing a vacation is a really good idea. But where can I go

I turn around in bed and I face the alarm again. 4:12.

what the hell it's wrong with this stupid alarm thing,good at nothing but torn my dreams apart!

17th March

I was sleeping so peaceful,but then my ring tone woke me up.

I picked my phone up an I heard some one scream **"NIGHTHAWK!" **and at that,I knew who it was.

"**Demetria Devonne Lovato aka Demi also know as Dragon are you just gone insane?"**i say.

I know I may sound rude but it's 6 am in the morning for goodness sake.

"**i love you too mils , and you I know it's early morning but I just couldn't wait"**

"**what's so urgent demi?"**

"**remember how we always say that we need a vacation...well get ready for Brazil baby cause we got two tickets for the jobros. Concert!" **at that words my jaw dropped, I'm frozen,

I wasn't angry or something, I was just frozen.

"**well now that you know, I let you sleep"** and before I could replay she hanged up.

It's not like I don't wanna be there for my friends,

the fact is that I barely can handle a call with him, never mind a real conversation.

"**Remind me why I say yes to this craziness,demi" **I asked my friend,while carrying my suitcase along the airport's hall.

"**cause you love me to much for let me go on this trip alone"**she says walking into the gate 9.

"**hmm, no seriously I need a reason" **I smirked and we both had our sit on the plane,

luckily mine was next the window, YES...

"**how about you been totally in love with nick and,even if you think not so, you want to see him?"**

DING DING DING, she had hit the mark and we both know that,but I don't wanna let her win.

"**oh just shut up!" **and those were my last words for all the trip long.

I know you're thinking _miley cyrus can't stay 12 hours in a plane without talking. _

But, you see I was to busy to imagine nick singing,dancing an smiling ,on stage.

18th March

"**are you kidding me, joe?" **I shout on my brother face.

"**come on bro, it's just miley, no big deal" **my brother tried to calm me down.

"**just miley joe!, no big deal joe!, do you,know that half of our songs are about her!"**

"**nick,chill out, you play those songs in front of her plenty of times"**

"**yeah but not wedding bells!" **I screamed,and all the stadium,where we were practicing, become silent.

"**Oh, so that's the problem!"** joe said cold **"what are you talking about?" **I asked

"**i'm talking about how my brother acts brave with his songs but when it comes to facts he is a coward! I thought you wanted her back" **he screamed at my face.

"**i do"** I said really loudly **"than be a men nicholas!"**

Once again, my brother was right, it's too easy to fight for her just through songs,

maybe if we would talk, we'd work out things, and she'd get her mind off of that monkey.

"**you right joe,but this concert shouldn't be an awesome , it should be a PERFECT one,clear!"**

"**yeah man! Let's show miley what you're worth"**

and than we pactice for about eight hours, you read it right, eight hours with not stop music.

Eight hours of struggles and perfectionism juts for her...


	4. sparks fly

**So here you go, new chapter, I hope you like it and I hope you don't take what's written on here too seriously, cause it's just a story, no need to hate 3**

19th March

We all were in the backstage getting ready for the show,

I mean, my brothers were getting ready, I was just trying to catch my breath and relax.

"**nick are you okay?"** mom said worried, sure as hell she was worried about me,

I was pale, out of breath and I was stand thanks to a god's miracle "**yeah mom".**

That wasn't true, I was in a huge panic attack.

"**so we have: paranoid, still in love, turn right and after the break there's wedding bells,okay?"**

Joe summed up the last-minute change and I just nodded,

even if the only thing that I understood was wedding bells,

which made me think about a certain someone,and that made me panic more.

"**guys you are on in..1...2...3..ON".**

We went on stage and the first thing that I did was searching for those blue eyes,

I searched high and low for her, I gazed through every face but she wasn't there.

Why she wasn't there, joe told me that she'd been here.

Maybe she is running late, maybe she can't make it or she don't want to make it,

then I look at joe an he give me a _"crap-nick-sing!"_ look and I remembered that I was on stage,

I started singing and, for a moment, Miley stepped in second place in my thoughts list.

** ::::**

83 minutes later neither Miley or Demi did show up yet.

Now it was clear to me that they had changed their mind and realize that coming wasn't a good idea.

I can't hide that I was a little bit sad because, after all, I wanted to see her,

but on the other hand I was relieved, because I didn't have to perform _THAT_ song in front of her.

The two-minute break ended and we went back on stage.

As I started playing the first chords of wedding bells I felt her eyes blaze through me.

I looked in her direction, and it was sure as hell that it was her

I mean,I can recognize her blue eyes from thirty miles away.

All my biggest fears became reality, she was there and I was singing.

If she starts cry I couldn't stand her tears,if she is indifferent I couldn't stand my heart broke,

there was no way out.

* * *

MILEY

I was there and he started singing.

As soon as the song started I could feel tears in my eyes

and when the "11-nights-into-june part"came up I,and him as well ,were already crying.

I never cry in public but this song is just so hard to stand, and his voice was so full of pain and sorrow.

It just make me cry because he didn't deserve to be hurt and it's kills me know that I was the cause.

** :::: **

When the show ended I and Demi went back stage.

**"hello, miss Demetria, may I ask you how do you feel?"** Joe welcomed us with a British accent.

**"oh shut up joe"** she said laughing.

I reached Kevin and hugged him I did the same with Denise and Dani.

I knew too well that some one missed at the appeal,

but I didn't care till this some one popped out and asked me if I can follow him out.

I knew even that this someone wanted to talk but I didn't knew the topic of the conversation.

As soon as we were out of the room he said "why did you cried?"

Look, I had all the intention to reply gently at that, but he was acting so rudely.

**"what did you care, and then I wasn't crying. I just had a something in my eye"**

I know that this excuse is as old as the world but I couldn't come up with something better.

**"OH sure, you got something on your eyes!"** he said annoyed.

Why he was like that, I didn't do anything wrong, why he was angry at me?

**"okay nick, I didn't do nothing but doing you a favor by coming at your show and you, not only treat me bad, but you not even say hello to me!"** now I was really pissed.

**"well sorry, hello mils, why the hell were you crying?"** he shouted.

**"i...i...well"** I didn't know what to tell him, I can't just be like _"oh I cried cause I still love you"_ no way!

**"tell me why!"** he said loudly, slamming his hand on the wall where I was leaned on.

I looked into his eyes, those chocolate-brown eyes were so deep that you can see his soul.

I could feel his breath on my face,and his perfume dived me crazy,our noses were almost touching.

I closed my eyes and for a moment it felt as if we had gone back and rewound the time.

For just one moment I felt like that time in Georgia,

It felt like that because he was so close to me, because my cheeks were red and my knees gone weak.

It felt like that because his soft and tender lips were smashed against mine and sparkles were flying everywhere...

**usually I don't ask to leave reviews, but I do not like silent readers. Whatever you have to say, even negative, is welcome. =D**


	5. just sex?

**Hey guys this is a new chapter but, it's different from the other because it's rated M,and my friend written it for me. Now I don't know what it's written here cause I don't have the brave to read it,and if you ,like me, are coward don't read it. Whoever 's gonna read it please let me know if I should fire my friend =D**

All I can feel now are his lips against mine. My stomach is screaming ,i can't feel my legs anymore and,

i don't care if I'm about to choke,I don't want to gasp for air and break this kiss.

He pulls away and looks deep in my eyes. There's something in his eyes, almost like a sparkle,

it's something that's asking me a question, And I already know the answer.

I let out a smirk,then he pulled me close,as soon as his hands touch my skin a shudder rush through my back. He started kissing me again,but with more passion this time.

He drags me against a door and then leads me in it. We are in his dressing room.

Suddenly his kisses move from my lips to my neck.

I was so confused,he always had this stunning effect on me. When I'm with him I'm afraid of doing anything,so I'm doing nothing and he realize that. He stops and I can tell that he is alarmed.

"**M-Mils if y-you don't wanna go with it say it, i-if you w-want me to stop i-i'll sto-"**

"**Nick?" **I cut him off.

"**y-yes?" **he stutters,

"**shut up! Relax,okay" **

I smile and I get close to him,i start to unbutton his shirt and with every button I give him a kiss,

then I throw the shirt away, leaving his abs discovered, wow he had worked out a lot.

"**I've missed you"** he says breathing heavy as he keeps sinking his lips into my soft skin.

**''me too"** I say breathless. It seems silly, i get crazy to his slightest touch. His hands fall on my butt, and I shake even more, as if it were possible to be any closer and still dressed.

"**good"**He whispers light, delicate, passionate, deep. It was driving me crazy just kissing him, I don't' dare think what I might do next.

I know it's strange to imagine the sweet Nicholas Jonas, as a ruthless predator, as a tempter of passion, as the emblem of evil, but now, he's more than this, he's my pleasure, he's my desire, what I wanted.

" **Your fiancée?"**He says pushing me up against the wall. He startts licking my neck.

I look at him,a wry smile is painted on his face. He kisses me again, makes me lose my breath.

"**Oh. Jealous?"**I whisper in his ear. He lifts my chin up and lay his seductive lips on mine. once again, I feel his tongue playing with mine, in a mix of pleasure and passion. I want him with every ounce of my body, now.**"no''**

he takes my black leather jacket off and Starts kissing my arm up to the shoulder.

Then I sit up on his piano and interweave my legs on his waist. He starts to lower my t-shirt, until it end up on the floor. His hands are behind my shoulder-blade to unlock my bra. He kisses my shoulder slowly and then drops my right strap. He Literally ripe my bra off and is staring at my chest completely naked now, stripped of any inhibition, completely his.

I take his jeans off of him **"I think they are no longer necessary"**

"**same thing here"** he says unbuttoning my pants. Then he picks me up and lay me down his couch.

He kisses me and without break the kiss he take of my panties I do the same with his boxers.

" **Nick ..."**I am trying to say, but when his face is so close to mine, I feel the words die inside me, it is not worth ruining this moment.

"**Shh."** his lips are on mine,but he don't kiss them he just play with them. He always did, it made me go crazy even more.

I squeeze me thigh. He caresses every ounce of my body. **"I want you."** He said looking at me with a terribly provocative look. **"Then take me"**

He begins to push against me, and I remain stunned in his eyes.

I snap out of that trans, and I hold onto him, increasing the rhythm. I'm not being able to suppress my screams,I could not stop myself from all that pleasure.

He keeps pushing and moaning, louder and louder. His body was all sweaty, and his muscles are designed to perfection. his curls fall on his face, as he licks his lips.

" **Oh, Nick!"**I Scream. I get excited just by see him, only his moaning with pleasure drives me crazy.

"**Miley be quite or they'll hear us" **He continues to push, it was incredible.

We reach the climax of excitement together. He lies down beside me, looks at me and kisses me.

It 'was just sex, I keep telling myself, just some fucking great sex.


	6. LA baby!

24th march

In this past days my life it's been a mess!  
Demi had to go in tour, so as soon as the jonas concert ended we got back to LA and since she is gone I miss her and i'm so lonesome with out her.  
Liam is come beck from Australia and we are trying to make things "work out".

Yeah sure, I can't understand how we can make thinks work. He cheated on me!  
He really believes that I can get my pride so down!

I'm really starting to think that this all "engaged shit" isn't working out, I mean I think that, by now,we are at the rocks, and I really had enough of liam.

Well,the fact that I slept with Nick _i'm-too-sexy-to-be-resisted_ Jonas doesn't help at all.

In thees days i've been trying not to missing him but I can't help it.

Every time I close my eyes I see him, I see his face while he was sleeping next to me, I see his eyes when I had to come back home, he was so sad that day. He was sad even if we have decided that what happened between us was just a mistake. **"miley what about..." **liam starts to say but I don't pay attention cause i'm too busy compering all the things about him with nick, lately is the only thing I do.

NICK

I was watching down at LA from my plane windows, everything is so small seen from up here, almost as small as i'm felling right now. How could I let her go, how could I give up to the person I love the most.

Thees are my toughs, I know they are bitter but right now my life isn't so bright.

"**hey dude are you okay?" Kevin** asks

I don't even respond to him,don't get me wrong,i love Kevin he is my older brother, but he doesn't really understand my feeling towards miley, so I prefer don't talk with him about her.

"**nick I've asked you a question would you pleas respond me?"** he says mean

"**no Kevin I'm not "okay", I'm a little sad at the moment" **I tried to be gentile

"**it's about her, right, you still thinking about miley" **oh crap he had hit the mark,i can help but node at his question.

"**nick you never change ,don't ya? Why don't ya give up, find a lover,dream a greater dream, have new hopes!" **he says in an inspiriting tone.

"**why you don't get me Kevin? I cannot give up on her, she's the best lover and the newest hope n the planet and she is not a dream , she's better, she's a dream come alive! why don't understand that when I look into her eyes I see my today, my tomorrow and the rest of my life...I'd do everything just to be her anything" **I just blurred out this out of my mind and when the last word was said Kevin smiled **"why are you smiling?".**

"**Nick that's exactly how I feel about Danielle**" and then he sit in hi place, and we didn't talk till we got to LAX.

"_warning: the suitcases that aren't withdrawn will be made in case of lost items"_

"**we are withdreown them, no need to rush us woman!"** Joe said annoyed

"**ok first of all it's "withdrawn" not "withdreow" and second, are you just reply at the lady of the speaker?" **what was I thinking when I decided to follow joe instead of going with mom.

"**miley" **he said

"**what?"**great now he's even babbling

"**you were thinking about miley"**

"**can you read my mind now?"** I say putting my hands on my ears **  
****"I was not reading your mind it's just that you always think about her so...have you already decided what to do with her?"**

"**I did, I'm gonna talk to her as soon as we go home"** he nodes

"**look nick, talk to her, sing her a song, dance for her, fuck her, I don't really care as long as you take her back. Do not come back home and say "we are friends" cause I will slap you, I will slap you hard!" **he have a serous face but it sounded as if he was joking so I laugh and he did the same and we and up tearing in the middle of the airport looking like tow idiots,**"thanks Joe I really needed that"**


	7. don't ya know that she doesn't love you!

I'm in the cab, on my way to get Miley back, I don't really know how I'll get her back but it's not like I'm running out of ideas. The driver enters into the driveway and plenty memories rush in my mind.

There's half of my life experiences in here,  
the bar where I met demi, the bench where I went with my first girl on my first date, the spot where I had my first kiss,and then there it is, Miley's house,right next to mine.

"**you can stop here man!" **a sleepy Joe says.

We get out of the cab, take our suitcases and pay the man and he drives away as fast as the wind.

"**where the hell is he rushing to?**" I ask  
**"i don't know and I don't care" **he takes a breath, then he goes on **"look nick now I'm gonna take our suitcases in then I'll have a shower, you have somethings to do right?!"**he says pointing at her house,

then he goes inside.

So there I'm on her doorstep, building up the strength to knock.

Come on nick you done this a lot of time, you can be afraid of this, I knock and after four second a tall blond figure appear on the door.  
**"Liam!?" **what the hell he's doing here. oh sure, he lives here.

"**what do you want Jonas!"** he looks like a dog that's about to bite

"**chill out hameswhot,hemsworth or whatever is your last name...i just want to talk to her"**

"**yeah I know, but she doesn't want to. You really don't realize that she's sick of you but she's too nice to tell you that! Do yourself a favor and go away!"** with that he slammed the door on my face.

So there I am on her doorstep, with a broken heart.

I was just a stupid to think that she'd take me back like that.

All it's left to do now is go home, and die inside.

**Miley**

"**Miley move your butt down here we are late!"** can I just punch Liam in the face, I hate we he scream at me

"**I'm here, I'm here just let me take my purse. By the way who was at the door"** I know who it was but I just need a confirm.  
**"none, would you please stop with the bullshit and get in the car, ya know that my mom doesn't like to wait"** and here it is my confirm, it was sure one of his blond "friends" that was here for a "talk".

Nick I know that you are far away but, if you can hear me, please come here and rescue me!


	8. Coachella

"**a fool that's what I am, she has that monkey now, why she'd want me some one like me" **Imutter as I enter my front door. **"she doesn't love me anymore, hell,she has moved on" **I continue.

"**who has moved in?" **shirtless Joe ask from the top of the stairs.  
**"not moved in but moved ON,miley has moved ON" **

"**you didn't get her back,didn't ya?" **Joe says as he rubs his wet hair with a towel.

"**she doesn't love me anymore" **I cry out

"**she told you that?!" **he asks

"**no"** I say

"**so she loves you?" ** he questioned

"**no!"**

"**no?"** he reply

"**yeah, I mean no, I mean...i just know that she doesn't love me okay!" **and with that I went to my room

"**what does it mean that "you know" she doesn't love you?" **he screams at my back but I don't really care.

"**i don't know, it's just that sometimes I wanna slap him in his all face.." **I sit down as I wait a risponce from my friend.

"**well that happens to me all the time that I see liam!" **I hear through the phone

"**demi!"** I reproach her

"**sorry...but now lets talk about something serious" **she sounded as if she was planing something

"**what are you up to girl?"** I ask

"**one word,eight letters...COACHELLA!"** where the hell come this from, i've tried the best I could to bring her there this past year and she always hated that idea.

"**so what do you say miley?" **she says hopefully

" **I say that this is your best idea demi"**

A weekend in a place where you can be who you are, with out paparazzi and with shirtless hot boy, is there something better...

I was play my guitar trying to find the inspiration when my phone rang, i looked at it and it was from demi

"_**what about a vacation at coachella, it will be fan!"**_ im not the type of guy that goes to a festival but i need to relax so i text demi back

"_**good idea i start to pack right now! **_


	9. why don't you disappear!

NICK'S POV

**"wow this is awesome!"** joe exclaimed as we entered the huge door of the festival!

For the first time of my life I have to say that Joe was festival is the best.

There is a stage to perform, a few bar, and a lot of people half-dressed.

**"so man, did you saw someone interesting?"** Joe is trying to hock me up with someone and he's not gonna give up till I find that some one ,so better give it a chance.

I've searched through the crowd and a saw a girl.

She was turned around talking with her friend,so I couldn't see her face but something in me told me that she was I can see is that she have blond short hair,skinny figure,and she was wearing a black bikini top with jeans shorts.

**"That girl"** I said,pointing to her

**"good,at least you picked one,now go talk to her bro!"**  
**"do you come?"**

**"no,no I go talk to that pretty mama out there"** I don't even let him finish that I was already on my way to the girl a saw,more I get closer more I feel a connection with her,it's crazy!

I finally arrive behind her back ,i nap on her shoulder and she turns around with a smile saying

**"hel- what are you doing here!"** the smile is now replaced by a frown

**"me?what are YOU doing here?"** I questioned,it can't be worst I came here to forget Miley and she pops out.

**"DEMI INVITED ME!"** we both said at the same time

**"wait,wait, demi invited you?"** that's impossible she would never do that to me.

**"Jonas,she's my best friend,of course she invited me"**

**"well Cyrus she's my best friend too"** I didn't mean to be rude but that girl knows how to annoy me

**"well,nick, it's obvious that neither me or you wants to spend this vacation together "**

**"what do you propose?"**

**"what about if we just stay away from each other? I mean ain't like we are obligated to be together"** she says putting her harms on her hips.

**"i agree,so it's gonna be all right if I don't see you"** shit!why am I so mean today

**"okay let's start from now. Bye"** with that she walked away giving me a strong shove with her shoulder.

Damn! That girl might be thin but is as strong as a wrestler.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with jemi**_

**"so do you think that they'll make peace"** joe says as he watch nick and Miley from distance.

**"i don't know but at lest they are talking"** demi says really hopeful.

**"that's a start,so now that 'niley' is on their way what about us?"** he raises his eyebrows curious

**"Joe,I've told you before,it's not gonna work out"**

**"but we can stay friends right**" joe asks

**"friends?joe you are my brother"** demi smiles it away making him smiles along.

**"dems how do you think they are gonna react when they'll find it all out?"**

**"I don't know,but I think that we should start searching for a place to hide in"**

they both burst into a laugh,they've made it big this time but it was worth it.


	10. just a door between out love

**Hey guys here it is another chapter. i struggled a lot to post it because I'm having exams, and I know it sucks but is the best I can do right now. I promise that in the future I'll be me know what do you think about it =D**

* * *

MILEY'S POV

Nick,had really pushed all my batons down,he is like a Monday morning,none wants him but he keep on coming back.

Little does he know that i miss him,i really do but...i mean he can't just leave me for no good reason

and think that i will come back to him any time,all he gotta do is sing a song.

Thinks don't fall into place just because of a song and he should really learn this.

My thoughts were braked away by Demi's voice "Miley?"

"huh?" i whispered. "could you please go and get the keys of our room?" she asked, a little annoyed,maybe because that should have been the 4th time that she ask me to do so,but i was a little lost in my thoughts.

I headed down to the reception desk where there was a crowd that toiled to grab the more beautiful room in the hotel. I got through the crowd,pushing and elbowing everybody,then I clung to the counter asking for a room.

I could understand that the receptionist was really exhausted by all of those people but then she recognized me and she handed me the key. I grabbed them and run out of that mass of people as fast as I could.

The only thing i wanna do now is a shower, so I looked at the number on the key,it was no.1812;

shit! It's on the 6th floor, so I rush in an elevator that was about to close up and pushed my floor button, then something caught me out of guard.

"Miley?!" oh no please not again.

"Nick why are you here,I thought we made a deal"

"I'm just going to my room okay" a fear came creeping in my mind "what room do you got?".

At first he seemed confused then he said "number 1813".

It was like a ton of ice-cold water was just split on me,i think I became pale because nick asked me if I was fine in a really worried tone. " of course I'm not fine,your stupid room is opposite mine,how can I be fine" luckily we were alone in the elevator and no one here me south.

" I can pretend that you don't exist even if you are opposite me,mils!"

"well maybe you should" I said

"fine"I can tell that he is angry by now

"fine"

"good"

"good" the ding of the elevator's door made us sop that scene. I walked to my door and then slammed it out of anger, I heard him do the same.

"Finally you're here" Demi sad popping out of nowhere.

"how the hell did you know where the room was?" I frowned

"let's call it 6th sense" she smiled. I didn't reply but I'm honestly starting to think that all these little "meeting" between me and nick weren't that RANDOM!


	11. someone stay and someone goes

**Okay this is a long chapter, I know it sucks but I really done my bast. thanks for all the reviews that i'm getting,i'm so happy that you all like it =D. anyway I hope you enjoy even this one. See ya next time.**

* * *

A week gone by and our last day at Coachella came. All said and done, the vacation didn't went that bad as I thought it would.

I spent all the week at the beach with Demi,and at night we would have dinner and then go to the various concert they organized,those were my favorite part. There were lights,dry ice and super talented bend. Once,one of them,even invited me to jump on stage and sing along. That was fun!

As for Nick, I never met him again. Sure,I saw him talking with Demi or sat on the stage playing the guitar and once Demi invited me,Joe and Nick at dinner but we kept ignoring each other and acting like we weren't there.

I can pretend that I don't see him and that I'm doing all right with out him,but all the world knows that if he only smiles at me I'd melt like butter out on a sunny day,and honestly, I regret a bit not took the chances to talk to him.

I finally decide let go of the melancholy and enjoy my last day here so I got up of bed and wore my shorts and a black tank top,i hoped in my flip-flops and I was ready to go.

I ran down the stairs and got in the big,fancy room in which there were the breakfast buffet.

**"Miley,we are over here!"** I turned around and saw Demi waving at me,sat with Joe .

**"Hey guys"** I joined them and started eating. I feel it ,this day is gonna be great!

I was putting in my mouth as much eggs as I could when **"here it is, I got breakfast for everybody!"**

a curly-headed boy spoke happy,holding a try full of food. I immediately choked and spat all the eggs.

Well if this is a _"great_" day it isn't starting that good.

Why when I'm around him I act like a total retarded ?!

He was holding in the laughs** "well, good morning to you too Miley, need a napkin?**" he handed me a bunch of napkins. **"give me that Jonas!"** I growled. Okay now explain me why I'm so mean,really ain't like he offended me in some way,i should stop. After that we all kept eating in silence.

* * *

**"so guys why don't we go to the pool, we are here from so long but I never gone there**" demi said

**"let's go to the pool!**" Joe screamed and headed to the pool deck.

The time gone by smoothly, we spend all the day in the pool laughing,screaming and playing.

It felt like we were back in the Disney days where we would spend all the time together,you know, the times where I didn't have to try to be happy cause I just was with out efforts.

I set on a deck chair and watched Joe picking up Demi and throw her in the water.

She was screaming so loud,i couldn't keep from smiling.

**"are you having fun smiley?**" wow no one called me that from so long...i like that nickname, I guess I should tell him** " what do you want jonas"** what!? no is not what I wanted to say

**"sorry,I just thought we were cool**" oh poor baby, I'm sorry too of course we are cool,

**"well ,we are not, just follow the deal, okay"** what the fuck is wrong with my mouth!

**"sorry"** he says.** "no I'm the one that's sorry I...i didn't mean to...to"** I feel my eyes burn and my legs start to run,I had to go away.

I run 'til my bare feet feel the warmness of the sand, I take a deep breath and i sat down watching the sunset.

I put my hand in my pocket and pull out a little box. I needed it,cigarettes always help me out.

I lighted the cigarette up and started smoking.

Why I always fuck things up, I mean, I know that Nick made me ache for him a lot,but we could at least be friends, can't we?

Of course we can't, we will never ever be friends,he gave me too much to remember and I can't just erase it all...

**"you know it's bad for your voice ,right?** " I heard a voice from behind me,he was there

**"i don't really care right now"** I whispered

**"so,what's the matter?"** wow, I treated him so bad,and yet he's still here,caring about me, how many people would have done that; Not too many I guess...

**"how can you?**" he's face was puzzled, better if I'm more clear

**"how can you,ignore everything I do or say and just be sweet and caring with me"** I was talking really fast but I needed to take it all out** "I'm seriously nothing special, I'm annoying and mean; but despite it all you still put up with me. I say I hate you,you say you love me, I slap you, you kiss me. How can you always turn the other cheek, how ca-"** something stopped me, I couldn't talk anymore, before I knew his lips where on mine, AGAIN!

* * *

NICK P.O.V

She was freaking out, she was keeping on asking me why I'm always good to her. But I couldn't tell the truth, I can't tell her that,even if my brain wants to scream at her, my heart would keep me from it. So I did the only thing I could come up with, I kissed her.

Even though I'm feeling warm inside,while my lips are on hers, I can't help but feel bad. I'm being a jerk, cause I know where this kiss will lead and I know that one of us will end up heart-broken but I'm totally not giving a shit.

For a reason or another,we force ourselves to be separated and to ignore all the feeling that we have for each other,and sometimes we even manage to forget everything,burying the feelings under thousand of lies,but when we meet it all comes back stronger than ever so we just explode and we can't control our actions. That's why Miley agreed to not talk to me and that's why she always pushes me away, because she doesn't wanna face the fact that she loves me.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that my hands had traveled to down and now they were placed on Miley's butt. I thought that she would break the kiss and slap me,screaming that she was engaged,but she didn't she just smiled trough the kiss

* * *

MILEY POV

I feel two strong arms wrapped around my waist,so I open my eyes and look up.

There he was. Beautiful as always.

He was sleeping soundly, he looked so peaceful,i couldn't help but smile.

But soon enough my face turned into a frown.

I shouldn't be there, I was engage and my wedding was already on the rocks, no need for me to sleep around with random guys.

Even though it wasn't a random guy, even if Nick was the only thing that I was missing,even if this thing felt right, it was wrong!

I made a promise to Liam and I can't break it, I'm not a cheater.

I turn again to Nick.

Oh my, look at him, he looks like a Greek god,and he's the sweetest guy ever but I just can't.

I look at his wristwatch, it's 5 o'clock, that means that as soon as Demi is ready we leave this place and the vacation is ended.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, hoping that this will make my ring go away so I could be free.

But it didn't really worked.

I got up and dressed. I fixed my hair and I got my mind ready to leave that room, but when I was on the doorway, I made the biggest mistake ever, I turned around.

I looked at him and thought of how his happiness would fade away when he will not find me next to him.

I thought about his heart breaking and about his sad puppy dog face and for the first time I understood exactly how he would feel when he'd woke up and I'm not there.

I understood him because not much time before it was me instead of him, it was me in that bad the last time and it was me that was heart broken.

You know when it comes to our relationship it's always the same old story. We fall in love, we get attached and we live a fairytale until one of us get scared and runs away. Usually it me that stay and fight and get the heart shattered in million of pieces. But this time I was the coward.

I was the one that runs away , too afraid and proud to finally admit to herself and to the world that I made a mistake,that maybe I shouldn't say yes to Liam and maybe i didn't have to force myself to love someone that will never ever make me feel complete.

I was the proud one this time, but most of all,I was the one that was stabbing nick in the heart leaving him with a scar that will never go away,but maybe it wasn't that big deal,because that scar was just the last of an endless list of cut and scratches, not only caused to his but even to my own heart and,all of it for the most stupid and banal reason: LOVE.


	12. Everything Is Not Okay

**HI EVERYBODY! I know that I don't post from so long, but my laptop had a crash down, I miss it so much :'( Anyway, I now I'm using my brother's pc, needless to say that he doesn't really like the idea, so I've been bending over backwards to write this. Now, I know it's a weird, confusing chapter but I made it for make you understand something…..so let me know if you like it, if you don't,but most of all, what did you understand? **

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

I'm sitting on the couch at home and I'm lazily flip through a magazine, the television in the background and the head still at Choacella.

In few minutes Nick will return too and he will live for a while at his mom's house which is right across the street.

I can't wait to have him as a neighbor , but I know that as the days pass my wedding day becomes closer. Honestly I don't know what to do.

I love Nick, I love him to death, but ,for once, I'd like that he was the one to say _"what about going for a ride at the mall this afternoon?"_ why he always let me take the first step?! I mean it's so hard to _say "Miley,what about go and get an ice-cream?"._ No it isn't hard!

Talking about ice-cream, I didn't go to Starbucks for more then a week and I'm really craving a milkshake.

So I got up and headed to the door when my cell phone rings. None ever call me in months, but when I decide to go out, everyone wants me. I reach out for my phone and I answer.

"**what do you want?"** I ask pissed.

"**hello to you too Nighthawk Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed**_ ?"_ oh Demi you have no idea of where I've been waking up lately.

"**sorry dragon, but I was about to go to Starbucks cause I'm starving"** as soon as I said it my tummy made a funny noise, guess I really need to eat.

"**good! I'll meet you there,see ya"**then she hung up.

* * *

I was at the front door of Starbucks from half an hour and Demi didn't show up yet, I'm starving! When I see her I'm gonna scream at her so much that I'm gonna make her cry.

I turn around and a I see a tall, blond girl coming towards me with a big smile on her face.

There she is, she wont see it coming but she better start covering her ears, how could she leave me waiting.

She's coming closer and when she's close enough to reach i say  
**"oh my gosh Demi! Finally you're here!" **I jump on her and hug her; wait but wasn't I about to scream at her? wasn't I angry? Oh who cares about the past,now she's here and I'm so happy.

"**Miley,I'm happy to see you too but, you're killing me I can't breathe!"** she says in a choked voice.

"**sorry dem"** I apologize then we go inside.

"**So girls,what can I do for you, today?" **a red-haired girl says from behind the cash desk.

"**well, can we have a Chocolate Cookie Crumble frap, a strawberry milkshake,3 Seasonal Twizzles and a Black Forest." **I finished then I turned at demi** "honey, do you want anything?"**

She looked at me as if I was an alien then she blinked twice and said **"I'll take a strawberry milkshake". **

We waited a while but then our order was ready so we paid an took a sit.

"**so mils, did you finished unpacking?"** demi asked,taking a sip of her milkshake.

"**no" **I mumbled while I was swallowing pieces of marshmallow an and cake, accompanied by sip of strawberry and chocolate.

"**wow, slow it down girl, or you are gonna choke!"** demi said in a joking tone

"**sorry demi,I'm just hungry, didn't think it would annoy you so much! "** I almost yelled, wait why am I angry with her now?

"**miley what's the matter with you? I was just kidding!" **she said a little offended

I stayed quiet for a bit.

"**oh god,demi I'm so sorry" **I whispered as my eyes started burning and my voice broke**"I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just so sorry, don't now what came at me"** now the Niagara waterfalls were falling from my eyes.

"**Miley,don't worry it's fine!" **she said and then hugged me tight **"now,I'm more worried about you"**she broke the the hug and looking me in the eyes she said kindly **"are you okay?" **

"**I'm-" **I couldn't finish my sentence because a weird feeling was settling in my stomach, I can't even explain what it was, but it was surely making it's way up my throat.

I stood up and ran in the bathroom of the shop, I could hear demi screaming after me and then I felt her running behind me.

After throwing up even my soul, me and demi decided to go home….

"**Miley are you sure you don't want me to stay for the night?" **she said in a worried tone.

"**no demi, it's fine, I'm fine!"** i repeat for the thirty-fourth time.

"**Well, if you'll feel sick please give me a call" **

"**Demi I assure you,everything is fine" **I said looking her in the eyes

"**everything –everything?" **she asked raising her eyebrows

"**everything-everything!**" I assured

"**Okay bye mils" **she was pretty reluctantly when she said it, but eventually she took her way to my door.

"**Bye demi**" I closed the door and then leaned on it.

Demi is such a sweetheart, but she can be more annoying and protective than my mom. I can't hide that I feel a little bit bad because, maybe; but just maybe; everything wasn't fine... indeed, maybe everything is a little too messed up.


	13. Things will never be the same

**I just got back from vacation and I got my laptop back, so I'm so happy that I decided to update! Let me know what do you think of it. Hope you like it**

* * *

She took a deep breath. Now She was sure. She had done four tests that morning and they were all positive. Those double lines were indelibly marked, and would not go away.

Instinctively she put a hand on her belly. It was all true.

For about three weeks she had tried to ignore the symptoms: the weird behavior, the nausea. But now she could no longer pretend. It was all true, and it's happening to her.

"**Honey are you okay?"** thank god Demi was there too.

"**I'm okay,I guess"** Liar. She's not okay, being pregnant at Twenty with out being married is quite a mess, especially when the kid is not of your fiancé.

"**you know you have to talk to him, to both of them.." **Demi's right, she has to talk to them but, she doesn't have enough nerve. She could talk to Liam pretty easly but, she could never look Nick in the eyes and ruin his life.

"**can we not talk about this for now dem?"** she looked up at her friend.

"**sure, you'll figure it out later, now, let's get ready**!" she smiled it away.

They had to go to a première that night; Miley really loves them cause , you have fun,you take a lot of silly picture and you don't have to think about your pregnancy…

It was raining, but she had to tell him. She felt the need to tell him.

Miley sat on the porch of the house, bundled up in a sweatshirt that was bigger then her, watching the rain come down and waiting for him to come.

She was pretty good at avoiding that night,

the press didn't ask them to pose together and they sat 13 sits away from each other.

She didn't talk with him or with his brothers so nothing went wrong but ,now, she couldn't take it no more.

The ford mustang, parked right across the street and Miley felt that the time had come.

Nick got out of the car with the hood over his head, and the guitar on his shoulder.

Miley ran to him.

Before he could even do something, Nick found Miley in front of him : wet, gasping, but still beautiful.

"I'm-pregnant."

Her words pierced him in the chest. All his efforts, all his tears, all his love songs, everything. Everything had been wasted in a single night. In a fucking night.

"_Run, idiot,run! "_, This was the only thing that his brain suggested him to fo,but for some weird reason, Nick stood in the rain. It was like his legs refused to do what his mind order.

And, in that moment, Nick did the only thing he felt he should do: he hugged her.

He hugged Miley.

He Didn't done it for almost four years now.

"**I'm sorry"** he whispered in her ear. Nick didn't know if it was a raindrop or anything, but he thought he felt distinctly Miley's tears,going down her face.

Miley was shaking.

That was Nick's typical reaction, he never tripped. He didn't shout, He never freaks out.

Miley felt as if she was thirteen again, when Nick sang her "My Girl" by the Temptations, changing the words.

But now everything was different. Nothing would ever be the same again.


	14. with pain in my heart

Miley took a deep breath. She hated this situation but she had to do it , she had to tell liam the truth.

She didn't know how to start the conversation or how to put the words "Father" and "Nick" together in the same sentence.

But now Liam was there, in front of her waiting for something.

**"I'm pregnant"** the words went quickly out of her mouth.

Her and Liam were sitting on the couch, and he was visibly shaken.

He hugged her.

He smiled,

Miley felt like a traitor. When she started with Liam, she had sworn that she would never have cheated on him and now, three years later, there she was.

_"The easy girl"_ as the media would called her.

Liam kept smiling. **"What is it honey?"** he Asked, when he noticed her pained expression.

**"I know it's a difficult thing, and that we are young, but we will make it, right ?"**

Miley was barely holding back her tears.

**"Come on Miley, It is our baby. It's our ... ".**

Miley shook her head weakly. _**"Sorry"**_ she sobbed.

Liam stood up suddenly **"What do you mean? It's mine,right?".**

The girl kept crying, her eyes lowered.

**"It is not mine ... you ...i"**. Liam was upset, his face red**. "IT IS NOT MINE !".**

**"I'm sorry**" she repeated, for some strange reason ,she could only say those words.

**"DOES IT MA****TTER NOW!?"** Liam was furious. **"you're a ... a ... ".**

The door opened with a light noise . It was Nick.

His look was enough to make Liam mad . He understood everything.

Liam gave a hateful look at Miley, who was still crying unable to hold back the tears, and marched towards Nick.

**"Hi Liam. What's up buddy? ".**

Liam didn't bother to reply, he just kept walking toward Nick and when he was close enough to touch, he give him a strong punch.

**"Ow!"** Nick doubled over holding his nose.

Miley held her breath. Liam was more furious than before.

**"I hope you're happy Cyrus" **he said**. "good-bye."**

He went out, slamming the door. Liam was out of Miley Ray Cyrus'life. Forever.


	15. Family Fight

**Another chapter. Thanks to everyone who added the story between the favorite / follow and those who have reviewed. I love you guys and you honestly make my day. See ya next time!**

"**I didn't liked it ... ah!"** Nick was sitting on the couch and was rubbing his sore nose.

" **Put this on it"** Miley said handing him a bag of ice and sitting next to him. **"is it broken?"** She asked.

"**No ... no"** Nick said, he couldn't get his eyes away from Miley. He thought of what to say. If kept staring at her,Miley would, quite rightly, thought it was insane.

"**I never liked him anyway".**

Miley huffed. Wrong move. **"I did not ask your opinion"**

Nick bit his tongue. Maybe it was the hormones that made the girl so irritable.

"**Why did you came? "**

"**I knew you were going talk with Liam, so I figured that you might need support"**

"**all right"**

Miley knew that she was acting in a gentle way, but she couldn't help it.

"**What are you going to do now? ".**

Nick hated all those questions. Hell, he wanted to jump on her as he had done that night at Choacella . Idiot! All that mess was his fault and he knew it.

"**I will stay. It's my kid"**

Miley just nodded. But those words were the answers to all her questions, her doubts and fears.

Nick was not obliged, but he wanted to stay.

He could have not given a shit, but he wanted to stay.

He could abandon her and the baby, but he wanted to stay.

Nick was a mature boy.

"**So now all that's left to do is saying it to our family**" she concluded.

The two were very fearful about having to reveal their families the _"secret",_ but they were both determined to do it. They had to confide in someone

Nick and Miley had really struggled to bring their parents and all the older siblings under one roof. At the end,all eleven of them, were in the large living room of the Jonas' house. What a pretty picture.

Nick took the floor **"So. Well. Thank you all for being here. Miley and I have to tell you something. Something important ..."**

"**You're back together honey? "** Denise squeaked with her eyes shining

" **Well , in a wa ... "**

"**What? "**Kevin interrupted his brother. **"Sorry bro, I love you, but Dani and I have took a five-hour flight just to know some news that we could have known by telephone?".**

Nick felt blaze, embarrassed. Now everyone stared at the two.

Miley snorted. She had almost forgotten how Nick was quiet and thoughtful, but in doing so, he kept everyone on their toes, making bigger the already present tension.

"_**I'm pregnant"**_ she said, looking his father straight in the eye. Instinctively she took Nick's hand and squeezed it. He turned to look at her almost enchanted.

"**Tell me that you're kidding"** his father's words were like a cold shower for Miley.

"**Nicholas?"** Kevin Sr. asked uncertain. "**You got Nothing to do with this story,right?".**

The guilty look of his son was unequivocal.

"**Oh my God!"** Kevin seemed very upset, while Trace continued to launch murderous glances at Nick.

No one could utter a word. They were all petrified.

"**What do you want to do?"** asked Billy Ray.

For the first time in a long time, Nick and miley looked earnestly into each other eyes.

"**Have you considered the….other possibilities ...?"** Tish said.

"**Tish you're crazy…"** Billy hastened to contradict his wife.

Nick realized that now Miley was crushing his hand. She hated to see her parents argue.

"**William Please! They're just kids. I'm just saying that there are other options such as adoption or ..."**Tish's voice shook _**"abortion"**_

"**No!"** Mr. Jonas stood up **"On this topic I have always been clear with my children. If they have made mistakes of this kind, I will always support them, But they have to take their responsibility"**

They all nodded.

"**Nicholas"** Denise stared at his son for a moment, her eyes full of infinite sweetness **"I personally consider my grandchild as a blessing"**

Miley rested her head on Nick's shoulder. That was his answer.

He looked at her and she returned his gaze. That was their decision.


	16. Family Fight-part 2

**New chapter.**

**First I want to thank you for the reviews and for following and read the story assiduously. You make my day. Now since I got all of the chapter written I'm gonna post faster but only if you promess to keep on reviewing XD**

* * *

The days after the big news were weird,but the Jonas and the Cyrus family strove to cooperate.

After all the speech about the responsibility that his father had done, Nick shuttled back and forth between his home and Miley's house to spend some time with her.

But the rust, due to the great news, was always present and the family meetings were quite stressful.

On the Sunday after the revelation, Denise insisted on making a family meal.

**"Why can't I have lunch with you?"** Frankie, thirteen , found morally wrong to be excluded from a family lunch.

**"Come on man, we need to discuss about the child. It's an important matter"**

**"It's not fair!"** the boy protested.

Nick shook his head. Hell Frankie was so stubborn.

**"You'll like being an uncle, wait and see"**

**"But if you become a dad you won't have** **time for me!"**

**"So ,this is the problem"**

Nick knelt to the ground so that his brother's face was slightly higher than his. **"I'll never gonna leave you man. I'm your favorite brother ,right?"**

Frankie nodded weakly. He didn't seem very convinced.

**"And I promise that I will find something to do together really soon".**

Frankie smiled.

**"Come on now, Go get dressed and give me a kiss"**

The boy grimaced.

**"I'm too old, I'm thirteen now. My kisses aren't for you anymore."**

Nick laughed. "**Then a pat on the shoulder like real men eh?"**

Frankie returned the gesture and ran off to get ready, while Nick was preparing his mind to the lunch.

**"Miley how far are you?"**

Nick choked on the water. What kind of question was that?!

**"Eight weeks ,Mrs. Jonas"**

**"Oh dear, call me Denise,and are you okay? So you have morning sickness, nausea?"**

His mother is driving him crazy! Couldn't she talk about these things after lunch?

**"Mom we are eating! can you change the subject?"** Nick Suggested .

**"The boy is right"** Mr. Cyrus said **"why don't we talk about when you knocked up my little girl?"**

**"Dad!"** Miley glared at his father.

Nick wished he hadn't opened his mouth.

**"We can not avoid the topic, forever"** - Mr. Jonas snorted, looking with apprehension his son.

**"You do not know, how pregnancy can be**" Tish declared .

Miley rolled her eyes. She knows that when her mother is using that tone a good scolding was coming.

**"Miley, you have to do exams every month, take control of your health and take many vitamins"**

**"The gynecologist!"** Denise suddenly shrieked. **"You should go to the gynecologist to see if everything is okay ... "**

**"And for an ultrasound! What wonderful idea Denise!"**

The two women seemed to lift up at the thought of their future as grandmothers. It didn't matter that they were both young people to fulfill this role.

**"NICK!"** His mother made him wince. **"Were you listening?"**

Good heavens, he had so many problems going through his head that "listening" seemed pretty useless to him.

**"We will go to the doctor next week"** Miley said. she had a determined look in her eyes.

**"And you're coming Nicholas"** she added.

Nick hated when Miley calls him _"Nicholas"_, but he tried not to notice.

**"He Must go!"** Billy Ray howled stabbing with his fork the last piece of his apple pie **"You two driven in a big mess and I do not want to get you out. The responsibilities is only yours. But we have eight months to properly train you and I will do all that it takes to be supportive".**

Everyone nodded with consent

Nick was still nervous, but at least they had reached an agreement.

The family Fight was finally over.


	17. re-do everything together

**New chapter. And finally, after long waits, Niley is back! (or almost) I promised that they were coming back together. Now it would be great if all this happen for real, but never mind.****I thank those who follow, read and reviewed the history. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"**Nick you're still asleep. Come on breakfast is ready!"** The voice of his father woke him up. Nick got up lazily, he was all sweaty and he felt sick , it was probably because of the tuna casserole that his mother had trimmed the night before. He took his shirt and slipped it, then checked the insulin. It rised from the night before. He had a shot and went downstairs. He didn't say a word for the whole breakfast. He kept thinking about miley.

Damn! He never been so nervous before!

Denise served him pancakes and tried to start a conversation **"why are you so upset love, you just have to take Miley to the doctor,and then you two were so cute together!**" she said with dreamy area **"I remember your first anniversary when ... "**

Nick's heart skipped a beat, certainly he didn't want to put up with his mother and her past memories. **"Mom, don't worry, I'm fine"** His mother was ridiculous. Of course he was upset,everyone expected everything from him. He left the house as quickly as possible because he could no longer bear all the questions and talk about responsibility.

"_Idiot. You've been a fool"_

Those were the only worlds he could think of.

Neither of the two spoke during the journey.

Miley continued to bite her nails. She was a bundle of nerves. She still could not believe what a mess she had gotten into.

The visit was brief. Joanne, the gynecologist, had done only routine analysis and recommended to Miley to come again in a month for the first ultrasound.

Nick didn't want to enter. He stood outside waiting for her.

Miley felt the anger growing inside her, then she explosed.

"**Stop the car" **she said between sobs.

Nick done as she ordined . He felt like a worm. **"I'm sorry"** he said.

"**Why didn't you came in?"**

He did not answer.

"**Why?! "** Now her crying was uncontrollable.

"_**I was afraid"**_ he whispered.

Miley wiped her tears **"You think I'm not".**

Nick bit his lip and lowered his head ,sad.

"**When I found it out I was so afraid that I couldn't even breathe. But in one way or another we must overcome it together" **Miley's eyes were puffy.

Nick nodded weakly.

"**But I can do it alone. I need you. It's your kid Nick. Your child"** Nick was moved: he felt happy and sad at the same time. He put one hand on the girl's belly and shook her hand, she rested her head on the boy's shoulder.

"**It's me who need you"** Nick said. **"I was a fool. But i will always be there from now on. It 'a promise."**

Miley sniffed.

"**You want me to sing something?"** Nick asked. He didn't know why he had asked it , but usually songs could calm people.

"_**Miley taklin ' bout Miley ..."**_

Miley smiled. She loved that song. She closed her eyes and in a few seconds, it seemed like she was 14 again.

"**you're so stupid Nicky"**she laughed.

"**I sang this song to you when we were kids, do you remember?"**

"**Of course I remember. Everything was different. We were little and ..."**

The car filled with silent. **"And we weren't in this mess"** Nick ended bitterly.

"**Do you think we can make it?"**

Nick looked into her eyes **"The two of us together? I am more than sure. You and I together can do anything".**

And he was sincere. For the first time in a long time, his heart burned in his chest and a tingling sensation ran through his entire spine. After four years, he was breathing again . He got back his love. The difficult thing now was show her.


	18. Hello Beautiful

**New chapter. To be honest, I am not convinced much. I wanted to write something special and instead I came up with this "stuff". But you judge people. **

**Did you saw WB music video…it was just awesome.**

* * *

During the following month Nick was much more accommodating and friendly towards Miley.

"**Drink that smoothie, come on!"** Nick insisted

Miley wrinkled her nose.

Since her mother had given him _"What to Expect When You're Expecting,"_ Nick had turned into a doctor. To Miley he was ridiculous.

And now he even demanded her to drink that lousy high-protein eggs smoothie.

"**I bet it's yummy"**

"**It will suck instead. If you don't believe me you can drink it yourself!"**

Nick held a grudge **"why should I do that?"**

"**Because it's your fault if I'm pregnant"**

Nick didn't dare to argue and, albeit reluctantly, he took a sip of the smoothie.

The boy's face was disgusted. Miley smiled.

"**You're right. It really sucks."** Nick gave in **"But you cannot stay on a diet. my kid is in there"** he added. **"What do you want me to cook you?".**

"**A simple chocolate with whipped cream will do just fine, thanks"**

Ten minutes later, Nick put on the table a cup of steaming hot chocolate.

Miley took a sip, smearing her lips of whipped cream.

Nick smiled. "**You have a little ..."**

"**what?" **Miley asked, taking another sip.

Even like that, she was beautiful. Nick didn't know what had happened nor even why it happened right at that moment, but he felt something warm fill his chest and his heartbeat accelerate.

"**Wait, I'll do it"** he said, and slowly walked over to her and kissed her.

Miley stood still, for a fraction of a second, unable to process what was happening. Then she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

"**You have whipped cream on the lips"**Miley said.

Nick quickly whipped his mount smiling **"I'm not the only one."**

The boy was still didn't know what to do. Miley had responded to the kiss of course, but it was true that you could not re-establish a relationship in a day.

Miley walked up to him, put a hand on his chest to reassure him and then she kissed him.

"**You know you're always beautiful?"** He said Nick.

"**Flatterer"** Miley scoffed **"do not expect to get something, you've already made a mess".**

"**Wait till my mother knows that. She'll hug us and then cry all night"**

"**Your mother?"** Miley laughed **"Wait till my father knows that. He probably will stay on you till the baby is born"**

"**Hey Smiley?"** Nick, just had to say that thing or It would drive him crazy.

" **Yes"** Miley smiled as she pretend to didn't have heard him say "Smiley".

"**I was a complete and utter idiot to let you go."**

The girl clung closer to him, by resting her head on his shoulder.

"**I know"** she said, closing her eyes, her mind overwhelmed by old painful memories. **"But that's okay"** she added. **"You've stayed and I appreciate it"**

She looked down, almost **frightened "But you have to promise me one thing. No, you have to promise us one thing"**. Hers voice was suddenly serious.

Nick looked into her eyes **"What?"** he Asked curiously.

"**You have to make sure ,you do not leave us any more."**


End file.
